Shawn Greene (TV Series)
Shawn Greene is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the stepson of Hershel, stepbrother of Maggie, and the half-brother of Beth. He is among the walkers kept in the barn. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Little is known about Shawn's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He likely moved onto the farm following Annette's marriage to Hershel. Shawn was just a newborn child when he moved to the Greene family farm. His biological father is likely to have been out of the picture, since Shawn has his stepfather's last name. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the initial outbreak, Shawn was killed by walkers. Before his initial reanimation, however, Hershel or Otis placed him inside of the barn, along with his mother, Annette. Season 2 "Save the Last One" Maggie relates her sadness over Otis' death to her sadness over the deaths of Shawn and Annette. We later see pictures of him and Annette hung on the refrigerator in the farmhouse. "Secrets" Shawn and Annette are revealed by Hershel to be zombies in the barn. Maggie brought up his name, along with those of Annette and some of their neighbors, to Glenn Rhee when they were gathering supplies at Steve's Pharmacy. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Toward the end of the episode, Shane Walsh opens the doors of the barn. As the zombies exit, the remaining Atlanta camp survivors proceed to kill all of them, Shawn included. "Nebraska" Shawn, along with his mother, Annette, and Sophia Peletier are buried under the trees that can be found near the barn. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Alive) Shawn and his mother are both somehow bitten by walkers. Sometime later, he reanimates and is put in the barn. *Rick's Group (Zombified) After Shane forces the barn open, the walkers inside proceed to exit. Systematically, they are shot and killed by the group of Atlanta Survivors. It is unclear which survivor put down a zombiefied Shawn. However, due to the fact his head-shot was executed by one a single bullet from handguns rather than the scatter-rounds from the shotguns, it would have been either Shane, Andrea, or T-Dog. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shawn has killed: *Possibly a few zombies Relationships Beth Greene Beth and Shawn had a loving relationship. She cared for her brother since when he was killed in the barn shootout, she was crying but did not run to her brother's corpse. Shawn was also Beth's only "playmate" when Maggie went to college. Beth also mentioned that Shawn was very protective of her. Appearances TV Series Season 2 *"Save the Last One" (Photograph) *"Pretty Much Dead Already" (Photograph and Zombified) *"Nebraska" (Corpse) *"18 Miles Out" (Photograph) Trivia *Given the fact that his mother, Annette Greene married Hershel Greene, who is his stepfather, it is thus very likely that his actual last name is not Greene but instead that of his actual father whom at this time is unknown. Greene, Shawn Greene, Shawn Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Undeads Greene, Shawn Greene, Shawn Category:Greene Family Farm Category:TV Series Category:Greene Family